The Evolution of a Sailor's Heart
by Brazilian Empire
Summary: Pirate!England x Nyo!Conquistador!Spain Set in the 1400s, Carmen is struggling with not only the high seas, but with her own heart. Her brother and her crush are rivals in this cruel, watery world. But when she gets kidnapped by Captain Kirkland and has to stay with him, will she ever tell him her true feelings? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Setting Sail

For many years, I lived alone with my brother, Antonio. We were just fine growing up with each other until the late 900s when the pirating days started up. For years, we would traverse the seas, making enemies and conquering new lands. With this, we had to come up with titles for ourselves. We were conquistadors.

Not only with the title change, we changed personalities. More my brother than me. I kept some good parts of my personality but adapted to the new change as well, embracing the era change as well. The era…it is surely different, I'll tell you.

"Ragazza! We have to leave!" A heavily Italian accented voice came from the door, signaling my time to leave. I tapped the toe of my boots on the ground before fixing my hat and running out the door, not before grabbing my ax.

"About time, ragazza," my brother's first mate Lovino huffed, following me. "Toni really wants to leave."

I smiled back at him. "Si…I know, Lovi~!"

The Italian growled something under his breath before turning back towards me. "Don't call me that, Carmen."

"But it's a muy lindo name," I replied, walking up to the main deck where a good amount of the crew rushed around preparing for the departure. I gazed up at the wheel deck which was directly above the captain's quarters. I saw Antonio talking with his two co-captains from the two ships in his armada.

I turned to the crew. "Alright everybody! Let's get this boat on the sea! We don't want Kirkland getting to the New World before us, now do we?"

Various disagreements echoed throughout the whole crew, even some coming from the co-captains. I lightly chuckled at the men before moving to untie the ship from the dock.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Captain Kirkland

It's been a few weeks since we set sail, and everything has been going shipshape. At least, I hope so. We have seen no signs of the Kraken or even Captain Kirkland! This journey is going so well~

A large quake racked through the ship, making me grab the railing off to the side of me.

"C-captain! We're under attack!" One of the deckhands called. Another shudder and the sound of breaking wood exploded through the ship.

"Dios mio! Load the cannons!" Antonio called coming from his resting place. He came up beside me to look around for the offender. "I bet you I know who it was."

"Kirkland?" I casted a side glance at him.

Antonio nodded, glaring at the approaching ship. I looked up at the flag and growled under my breath. I pushed off the railing and went towards the wheel deck. From down below, I heard a very distinctive British accent.

"Fancy seeing you out here, Carriedo~" The British pirate chided. I saw the ship pull up closer to ours, bow to starport.

"I would say that it would be a pleasure to see you, but then I'd have to lie," Antonio hissed, taking off his ax and holding it in front of him.

Kirkland scanned the decks of all three ships, but his eyes lingered to the upper deck of Antonio's ship. Exactly where I was at. I sent him a sharp glare before lightly blushing.

"Such a pathetic crew, Carriedo," the rival captain stated, turning back to Antonio. "All except a beautiful lady who should be on my ship instead of yours."

I froze, gripping the wooden railing tightly. What was he saying?! I felt the blush deepen a little more before I turned away from the two captains' views. The rest of the trip was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with Brother Antonio

A few weeks after the armada's encounter with Captain Kirkland, and there is still talk about it. Sometimes, I would just sit in the kitchen and listen to our chef, Feliciano, talk about the meeting as well. Every day, he would tell me another story, either if I came down to him or if he came up to tell me. The bubbly Italian always got me the latest story from one of the other crewmembers.

I heard a knock on the cabin door. Looking up from my map, I called, "Enter."

"Hey frau." I matched gazes with Gilbert, the one and only 'Prussian' captain on the armada. "We've docked, if you wanted to know."

"Gracias, Gil." I smiled up at him, He was an amazing drinking buddy and probably my rival in the rum-drinking contest.

The Prussian came around to see what I was working on. "Whatcha doin'?" He slurred. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not. He usually is if he slurs. It's a scary thought.

"Making a map." I stood up and pushed him out of the cabin, closing the door behind me.

"Found you!" I heard a French accented voice from behind me, taking ahold of the drunk Prussian.

"Hola Francis. Have you seen my brother anywhere?" I asked the French captain.

"He's up on the upper deck," he answered, steadying himself with the Prussian dragging him down.

I smiled at the struggling captain before heading up to the wheel deck. "Thanks Francis!"

Up top, I saw Antonio looking across the sea, leaning against the wooden railing. "Hola hermano," I called, walking over and standing next to him.

"Hm? Ah, hola. I'm just staying back on the ship to make sure nothing happens to it," Antonio replied, gazing out across the sea.

I felt the wind blow around my chocolate-brown hair as it fluttered around my red overcoat. "Understood."

"Even though we are still on the ship, I miss the sea."

I could understand where he was coming from. "I know…it's really nice to fall asleep to."

"I don't like how he talked to you, Carmen."

"Who?"

"Kirkland."

I felt a blush spread across my face with the sea breeze. "M-me neither, but…" Sighing, I leaned against the wooden railing. "But maybe he was trying to complement me."

Antonio faced me. "I can't see him being like that. For as long as I've known him, he's nothing but trouble."

"That may be what you think, but he might a nice person," I shot back before pushing my body off the railing and walking down the plank connecting the ship to the dock.


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest

After a few hours of just walking around the area, I decided to stop in a nearby forest. I stripped off my overcoat and folded it, setting it at the base of a large tree. With only my cream-colored undershirt and dark beige pants (and my boots of course), I started up the large oak tree. I climbed up to a middle branch and laid my body against the bark-covered trunk.

As far as I could see, the sun was high in the sky, telling me it was midday. This little spot was just perfect for an afternoon siesta. I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity until I hear the sound of twigs snapping close by.

"I don't care if you have to stay out all night. Those two Carriedos are here on this island, and I want them." I froze at the voice. The voice was very familiar. British familiar. "And…if you hurt either of them, especially the woman, I will have your head."

"Aye aye sir!" Two voices echoed before I heard the sound of rushed footsteps disappear into the thickness of the forest.

"God save the Queen…" I heard the first voice mutter as I saw Captain Kirkland stroll under the branch that I was on.

The British captain sighed, taking off his hat. For the first time, I was stunned. His messy blond locks…I just wanted to run my fingers through. Don't even get me started on his-

"I know you're up there, Carriedo." I hitched my breath. "I know this isn't my overcoat."

"What makes you think it's mine, Kirkland?" I shot back.

Captain Kirkland turned on his heel and gazed up at the tree. "For starters, Kohler's is red with white. Carriedo's is red with gold." Damn, he was smart.

I climbed down the bottom branch and jumped out of the tree, landing a few feet in front of him. "What are you doing here, Kirkland?"

"Oh, you know, love. Sight-seeing, getting supplies, ravaging towns…the usual pirate things." Kirkland smirked.

I glared at him, reaching for the hilt of my knife. "I thought that a privateer –"

"I'm not a privateer anymore," the British pirate replied. I saw him take out a pistol. "Don't you know never to bring a knife to a gun fight?"


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

I took a few steps back. I never knew Kirkland had a gun. Let alone a pistol. But that doesn't matter right now. I just had to get out of there before I got a few holes in me.

"If you have a gun, why don't you shoot me with it, _Captain_," I sneered.

Captain Kirkland's gaze darkened, slightly dropping the gun to his side. "I wouldn't dare injure my treasure. You know that all too well, Carriedo."

"Indeed I do know, Kirkland. And you know that the Spanish conquistadors don't like sharing, si?" I stepped closer to the rival captain. We were within a meter of each other. A dangerous meter.

"I well know that, _Carmen_. Your brother is the same way." The British captain took a few steps closer.

"'Like brother, like sister,' we would say~" I stepped closer.

"That's a nice saying." Step.

"Really?" Step.

"No." Step.

If either one of us takes another step, we'll be able to exchange body heat.

"That's harsh, Kirkland. I thought you really cared about my brother and myself." My emerald orbs looked into his own. They were so captivating. I took a half step towards him.

"I really don't, love. I just want the new land and treasure," he stated.

"As do I and a whole bunch of other countries." I heard the familiar sound of swords being drawn around us. It was then I realized, this was a trap.

* * *

I'm so sorry! DX I meant to have a chapter up last week, but I couldn't get around to it! Ugh...I had family over and a project to do for highschool. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and all. I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the week, but no promises. It all depends on if I can get on the computer...Anyways R & R, if you could. Spread news of this story to others~

Here's a question of the day:  
If you could go back to what time period in history, what time and why?  
If I like your answer, I **_might_ **make a one-shot for you~!

Anyways, pip pip cherio!  
~The Brazilian Empire~


	6. Chapter 6: Captain Kirkland's Ship

It must have been some time since I've been kidnapped. I highly remember it being midday when Kirkland ordered one deckhand to tie my wrists up. (All of this happened while a small pistol was held to my right temple.)  
"H-hey miss Carmen..." I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I sat on a wooden barrel in the brig of my rival's ship.  
I turned to face the newcomer. The young man didn't look a day over 16 with his light brown hair. "Si?"  
"The captain is awaiting your arrival..." the young lad stated.  
I jumped off the barrel and stood in front of the ladder leading up to the lower deck. "Alright. Let's head on up~!" Despite my situation, I had a cheery desposition. This was a common trait in all Spaniards. "By the way, what's your name?"  
"Dylan... Dylan Kirkland," the young man, AKA Dylan, replied. He extended a hand out to me as he climbed up the ladder a little bit. "Mind if I escort you up?"  
I nodded, taking his hand. Before I knew it, we were up the lower deck. The lower deck was bustling with deckhands preparing for the take-off of the ship.  
"I see our new princess has awoken from her slumber," a thickily accented voice cooed from behind me. I supressed a deep growl as Dylan and I faced the captain.  
"Yeah, and I see that Kirkland has taken my things from the tree," I lightly hissed.  
Captain Kirkland smirked. "I had too, sweetheart. I didn't want a revolution starting aboard my ship. That just wouldn't be nice, yes?"  
I crossed my sun-kissed arms over my chest, closing my eyes. "I wasn't thinking about that. Now that you've given me the idea~"  
Kirkland sighed before calling over a deckhand with firery red hair. "Allistor! Take our princess to her room, if you could."  
Allistor nodded. "Aye captain." He gently grasped my hand before pulling me into a rather large room. "You're lucky, lassie. You'll be sleeping with the captain." He released my hand and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
I saw what he meant by that I was sleeping with the captain. My room... was the captain's quarters.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Quarters

Now the captain didn't appear to be tidy, but his quarters proved me wrong. Besides the fact that papers were strewn across his wooden desk, the room was pretty clean.

"Also, Ms. Carriedo, he would like you to wear this when you sleep," Allistor said, holding up a thin silk nightdress.

I eyed the sleepwear then nodded.

"Alright."

"For someone who just got captured, you are acting pretty calm, lass," the Scotsman stated, walking towards the door.

"I know. I just thought that being calm will help me through first," I replied, fingering the delicate designs on the desk.

Allistor nodded. "It does appear that it's getting dark out, so I will leave ya to be getting dressed." The red head ducked out the door.

"Aye..." I sat on the edge of the rather large silk bed. "Kirkland has it high in here..." I stated, running my hands over the fabric.

I removed my hat and fell back on the bed. My brother is sure to find me missing by tomorrow.

I know he'll come for me.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream of No Belief

I awoke on someplace that wasn't Kirkland's bed. Funny...I don't remember being moved. If you didn't know, I'm a light sleeper. If something happens, I would be the first to know.

"Where the hell am I?" I breathed, looking around. I appeared to be on an island. The weather was quite fair, and the ocean was calm.

"Ms. Carriedo!" "There you are!" "You're going to be late!" Various voices called from behind me.

I turned around to see Allistor, Seamus and Dylan walking towards me.

"You're going to be late for your own wedding," Dylan stated.

"Woah...my own what?!" I spluttered. I looked down and saw myself in a very pretty wedding dress. It was made of silk and barely touched the sand. It was strapless, but it was tight enough around my chest to keep it on my body. "A-Aye..."

"We know. Now, come on," Allistor urged, holding the neck of a glass bottle of rum. Classic Scotsman. Seamus held out his arm towards me in which I gladly took.

Within a few minutes' walk through the forest, the four of us came upon a small clearing lined with trees. It was beautiful. The sun shone on it just perfectly, lightly accenting the stones against the slightly-worn path.

Not to mention the set-up of a wedding in the clearing. There weren't that many people there. Only Kirkland's crew... no. No way. I could not be getting married to Captain Kirkland, my arch rival. There was no way I was going to let this happen.

I paled before taking a few steps back. "I-I can't do this... I seriously can't do this!" My breathing sped up a little bit as I switched over to my native language.

"Carmen!" Fingers snapped in front of my face a few times. "Are you okay?"

"Q-Qué? I-I'm just fine..." I replied, stuttering lightly.

Dylan nodded. "If you're sure...shall we begin?"

And that's where my dream ended.


	9. Chapter 9: Requiem of a Captain

I woke back up. Just simply woke back up. It's a good thing it wasn't a reality. Hopefully, it will never.

Scanning the room, I made sure no one else was in here before I started changing into my night attire AKA the silk dress. I slipped out of my outfit, leaving the cross necklace my brother gave me on, then put on the nightgown.

The gown wasn't too bad. It was light on my body but thick enough to not let others see through it. It was kind of an off-white with lace at the hem. In fact, it was really pretty.

I slipped on my leather boots and jacket and stepped into the last rays of the sun. The deck wasn't as busy since we departed, but some deckhands were rushing around, trying to clean everything up.

"Ah, Ms. Carriedo! The captain is up on the deck if you would like to see him." I turned to see another young man who looked like Dylan, but it was actually Seamus.

"Ah...thanks, Seamus," I replied, heading up to the wheel deck.

"Oh and Ms. C? He's not what you think."

I faltered for a moment. Not what I think, huh? I hummed a little before stepping onto the upper deck where I saw Kirkland leaning against the back rail.

I walked up next to him, back against the rail. "The last rays of the sun are beautiful, sí? Especially when viewed at the right angle..."

"Aye..." the captain replied. "'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor take warning.'" The famous saying... Anyone who has been on the sea knows exactly what that means. He must be expecting something.

"Do you ever miss the land?" I randomly asked, looking at the British captain.

He took a side glance at me before returning his gaze to the horizon. "Sometimes, but then I think about the pleasures of being on the sea. Being free from European troubles...having some time to myself..." he sighed. It seems I'm not the only one running from Europe's grasp. "What about you?"

"Only a little bit," I replied. "Technically, my brother brought me into this. I didn't really like it when I first started, then...I met someone. He showed me how the sea can change a person." I lightly smiled.

"I don't think I know this person...mind telling me?" He smirked towards me.

"I never got the lackey's name, but he looked somewhat like you."

He lightly chuckled. "That's nice. I don't believe we formally introduced each other. The name's Captain Arthur Kirkland."

I smiled fully. "Nice to meet you, Arthur. I am Carmen Isabel Carriedo, queen of the armada."


End file.
